Navidad en el Shinsengumi
by Naitiry
Summary: Hijikata se consideraba una persona capaz de conservar la calma en cualquier situación, pero eso fue hasta que cuestionaron su hombría. Alguien había insinuado eso y él no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Yaoi.


Cita: ¡Oi! ¡No hay monstruos allí! Solo un monstruo llamado "deseo". Hijikata Toushiro

* * *

 **Cuarteles del shisengumi. 25 de Diciembre**

Hijikata se encendia el que debía ser el tercer cigarrillo en la última hora, acomodó la katana en su cadera más por un gesto inconsciente que porque realmente le incomodase y sostuvo la mirada de Kondou mientras trataba de reordenar sus pensamientos.

-Vamos Toshi no hace falta ser tan estrictos, es solo una vez al año, deja que los muchachos se diviertan-

La arruga entre las cejas del vice-comandante del shinsengumi aumentó considerablemente mientras le daba una larga calada a su cigarrillo, Kondou no recordaba la última vez que lo había visto tan molesto.

Hijikata apagó el cigarrillo que apenas estaba por la mitad en el cenicero con fuerza antes de contestar. Un brillo peligroso en sus ojos azules presagiaba que una tormenta se estaba cerniendo en su interior.

-Diversión, vamos con ello- dijo con enfado- pero porque coño has tenido que invitar a los del Yorozuya también, eh?- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para poner más énfasis en sus palabras.

Antes de que kondou tuviera tiempo de contestar el moreno continuó.

-Empezaste diciendo que iba a ser una pequeña cena de celebración para enaltecer el espíritu de los muchachos, cuando dijiste que ibas a invitar a Otae san lo comprendí dados los sentimientos que tienes hacia ella, pero en que momento tu pequeña fiesta ser convirtió en ESTO.-

como para hacer hincapié en su comentario desde fuera llegó el sonido ahogado de risas, seguido del estrepitoso pitido de un "matasuegras", por si fuera poco hacia un rato que había comenzado a sonar música discotequera.

Kondou se rascó la cabeza y rió avergonzado, lo cierto es que en algún momento la cosa se le había ido un poco de las manos. Lo que había planeado como una pequeña fiesta se había convertido en un autentico festival, pero tampoco es que fuera nada como para escandalizarse, además Otae había accedido a venir gracias a que invitó también a su hermano y a Kyuubei, y shinpachi solo accedió a venir si podía entrar el resto de la Yorozuya en el trato, lo cierto es la lista de invitados había terminado por engrosar de una forma alarmante pero era un día especial al fin y al cabo.

-Tienes que relajarte Toshi, si no, no vas a encontrar mujer, las vas a espantar a todas con esa expresión tan severa en tu rostro- trató de tranquilizarlo Kondou mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro a su camarada.

-Mujer y una mierda- contestó el moreno furioso- a que ha venido eso. Además no has contestado mi pregunta. Ese tipo me fastidia demasiado.- comenzó a tantear en su bolsillo en busca de otro cigarrillo solo para caer en la cuenta que se había fumado el ultimo.

-mierda, me he quedado sin tabaco-

Kondou vio la oportunidad perfecta para huir del demonio vice-comandante y no la dejó escapar.

-Ves a tu cuarto por otro paquete Toshi, yo de mientras iré a echar un ojo a la fiesta y saludar a nuestros invitados. No está bien que el anfitrión se la pase reunido mientras los demás se divierten.-

-Tch- Hijikata torció el gesto pero lo dejó marchase.

Que pasa contigo, hombre. Pensó para sus adentros, lo único que estas deseando es ir a ver si está por ahí tu enamorada para acosarla un poco. Más vale que fuera rápido y volviese para vigilar a esos maleantes, especialmente el de pelo plateado seguro que no tramaba nada bueno.

Salió en dirección a su cuarto que era precisamente la opuesta a donde se escuchaba todo el jaleo, cuando se percató que la luz de los baños del cuartel estaba encendida.

Será mejor que eche un vistazo rápido por si acaso se dijo a si mismo. Pero cuando estaba llegando a la altura de la puerta pudo escuchar un murmullo de voces que provenía del interior. Se llevó la mano a la katana y se acercó sigilosamente, acaso había un grupo tramando algo extraño en los servicios.

Cuando estuvo un poco más cerca se percató que las voces del interior eran de mujeres y se relajó de golpe.

Esas malditas mujeres y su extraña manía de ir en grupos al lavabo, nunca lo podría entender. Pero dado que no era ningún tipo de agrupación comprometedora lo dejaría estar por esa vez, además seria embarazoso irrumpir en los baños para disolverlas.

Estaba a punto de sobrepasar los excusados cuando de golpe le pareció oír su nombre y se paró en seco. Un momento, escuchar una conversación ajena estaba mal, sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso para alejarse, pero el era policía al fin y al cabo, podían ser solo mujeres cotilleando pero y si se trataba de una tapadera y estaban planeando una acción para asaltar el cuartel desde dentro aprovechando que todos estaban ebrios y con la guardia baja.

Solo tenia que quedarse un momento para cerciorarse de que nada malo acontecía y una vez seguro podía seguir con su camino, si eso era, el no estaba espiando ni nada por el estilo. Hijikata Toushirou Vice comandante del Shinsengumi jamás caería tan bajo, tan solo iba a asegurarse de que no hacían nada ilegal. Eso era.

-Vamos vamos, no puedes estar hablando en serio- dijo una voz con una risa contenida.

-Esa es la opción más probable- le contestó otra con contundencia.

-Y a ti quien te gusta Kagura-chan- preguntó la primera voz.

-¡A mí me gusta Gin-chan!- dijo una voz estridente. Esa no podía ser otra que la loca acosadora del peli plateado. Quien coño la había invitado.

-Lo sabemos.- contestó un coro de voces femeninas al unisono.

Va, menuda perdida de tiempo. No había de que preocuparse, tan solo era un grupo de mujeres cotilleando sobre los hombres y el era completamente ajeno a ese tipo de comentarios.

-pse- medio gruño y se dispuso a irse cuando de golpe su nombre volvió a sonar en la conversación.

-Y volviendo a lo que hablábamos antes, tu porque crees que Hijikata sería el uke.- Esa era la voz de Otae san definitivamente, la primera que había hablado.

\- Obviamente Gin-chan es mucho más varonil, el está destinado a dominar no importa con quien lo emparejes.- interrumpió la de lentes.

¿comooooooo? Las uñas de Hijikata arañaron la pared cuando escuchó esta ultima revelación y casi se descubre el solo. Estas mujeres, estas mujeres…. No podía ser, estaban hablando de yaoi en los mismísimos y sacrosantos lavabos del Shinsengumi y por si fuera poco encima se atrevían a emparejarlo con ese maldito permanente natural y si eso no fuera suficientemente malo, a el le habían asignado el rol de pasivo.

-Habéis oído eso- se escuchó el sonido de una Katana al ser semi-desenvainada, esa era la voz de kyuubei.

Un kunai se clavó en la puerta a pocos centímetros de su cabeza. Mierda, lo habían detectado.

-Debe ser un gato, hay muchos por aquí- Otae San lo había salvado.- Ahora que lo dices yo también creo que Hijikata y Gintoki hacen buena pareja, sin duda Gintoki le pegaría unos buenos polvos a ese demonio.-

-Eyyyy! Yo no he dicho que hagan buena pareja, solo he dicho que Gintoki iría arriba.- protestó la ninja.

-Claro, tienes razón Jefa, Hijikata tiene pinta de ser un reprimido en la cama, seguro que Gin-Chan haría magia con su culito y en un santiamén lo tendría a cuatro patas pidiendo mas.- Finalizó con una risa perversa Kagura.

Esas malditas, antes de darse cuenta Hijikata se había llevado una mano a la espada. Como podían hablar así de él, claro que el no era ningún sumiso que se habían creído. Podía tener a ese maldito peli blanco gimiendo de placer debajo suyo solo chasqueando los dedos.

-Esa no es forma de hablar para una señorita, ay!- protestó kyuubei.- pero yo también creo que Gintoki san seria el seme en un hipotético encuentro sexual entre esos dos samuráis, esta claro que su aura masculina es superior a la de Hijikata san y que seria este ultimo el que mordería la almohada.-

y que pasaba con esa maldita expresión, en que momento se había convertido él en un muerde almohadas. Sujetaba con tanta fuerza la Katana que sus nudillos se estaban volviendo blancos. Iba a entrar ahí y les iba a decir un par de cosas a ese grupo de ultrajadoras.

Tan concentrado estaba en su ataque de rabia interior que todos sus sentidos y años de entrenamiento fueron olvidados el tiempo suficiente para que no se percatase de la presencia que se acercaba hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-Ey-

Gintoki no había visto en la vida un ser humano con unos reflejos tan rápidos, aunque valga decir en su defensa que estaba algo perjudicado a esas alturas por la ingesta de alcohol y eso le restó velocidad a la hora de reaccionar, eso y que no se esperaba que de golpe el vice comandante que estaba en una extraña posición entre acechante y de combate frente a la puerta de los lavabos, saltase sobre el con semejante velocidad e ímpetu y le tapase la boca con una mano mientras lo arrastraba por el pasillo a una velocidad sobrehumana.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado?- dijo el susodicho secuestrado mientras trataba de situarse. Por lo visto lo había arrastrado a un cuarto y a juzgar por la decoración o la ausencia de ella podría jurar que se trataba del cuarto de su agresor.

-Ehh Yorozuya… ¿qué haces aquí?- de golpe como por arte de magia todo su aura guerrera había desaparecido.

Maldita sea, había sido pillado por ese entrometido con la guardia baja y había actuado sin pensar y lo había llevado por puro instinto al sitio más seguro que conocía, su cuarto.

Ahora ambos hombres se encontraban sentados cara a con una botella de sake en medio y una creciente tensión se cernía sobre la escena.

-Eso debería decirlo yo, maldito.- dijo el peliplateado acercando su cara a la de su rival.- Has sido tú el que ha enloquecido de repente y me ha arrastrado hasta su guarida, que pasa que no tomas suficiente calcio o acaso has tenido una subida de mayonesa en sangre.-

-Deja de decir estupideces, me ha parecido ver a Kagura por aquí eso es todo-

-Y porque coño has tenido que arrastrarme contigo. Menuda molestia.- mientras comenzaba a levantarse para irse.

-Espera- Hijikata lo sujetó por la manga obligándole a sentarse de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-

-Hay una cosa que quería aclarar contigo-

-Y bien- Dijo Gintoki cruzándose de brazos, estaba empezando a impacientarse de veras.

Hijikata se sirvió un vaso de sake y se lo bebió de un trago. Gintoki seguía mirándole fijamente a la espera que dijese eso tan importante que se estaba guardando. El moreno sintió su mirada escrutadora sobre él y se sirvió otro trago.

-Oye, ¿piensas beberte toda la botella? Me has llamado aquí para ver cómo te emborrachas o que- le arrebató la botella al moreno y se sirvió un trago.

-Quiero decir…. En el hipotético caso que entre tú y yo tuviésemos algo yo sería el seme.- Acabó hablando tan bajito que Gintoki apenas pudo escuchar lo último.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?- acercándose ligeramente ya que Hijikata había girado su cabeza mientras hablaba y no le miraba a los ojos.

-Que yo sería el seme- al sentir que el otro se acercaba todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron y su voz salió más ahogada si cabe.

-¿Qué?- Gintoki se acercó más- ¿porque murmuras?-

-He dicho que yo voy arriba y tú vas debajo- Hijkata se giró de repente y se percató de que sus caras estaban muy juntas.

La expresión de Gintoki era una mezcla entre sorpresa y puro espanto. A qué coño había venido eso. El alcohol en sangre acumulado le debía haber jugado una mala pasada porque eso acaba de sonar como una proposición y de las indecentes, algo que jamás habría asociado con el recto y frio Hijikata, quizás con Kondou y puede que en un sueño muy salvaje y extraño con Okita, pero no, jamás con Hijikata.

Por otra parte un remolino de emociones fuera de control estaban en plena batalla en el cuerpo del moreno. Jamás en su vida nadie había cuestionado su hombría y no sabía porque pero le molestaba, le molestaba muchísimo y ahí estaba la fuente y raíz de esos comentarios el hombre al que le habían atribuido la capacidad de cabalgarlo. Ni siquiera su cara de completa perplejidad conseguía apaciguar el fuego que ardía en su interior. Tenía que demostrárselo, a Gintoki, a esas mujeres y al mundo entero. Si había alguien que iba a ser montado en esa relación no iba a ser el.

Se le olvidó que no existía tal relación, que los únicos testigos de esta ofensa habían sido las mujeres del baño, que a él ni siquiera le interesaban los hombres y que pasase lo que pasase los únicos testigos iban a ser ellos dos. Su orgullo había sido herido y solo había una forma de repararlo. Se iba a follar a Sakata Gintoki aquí y ahora.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** saludos queridos lectores y lectoras. Esto pretendía ser un pequeño escrito sobre la pareja Gintoki/Hijikata pero en algún momento la historia cobró vida propia y termino en esto, va a ser algo corto de pocos capítulos ya que no me gustan las historias inconclusas. Espero que os haya gustado y que continuéis leyéndola hasta el final :)


End file.
